


Hymns to the Directional Gods

by Argonometra



Category: Cooking With Wild Game, Isekai Ryouridou
Genre: Amusehorn culture, Fictional Religion & Theology, Gen, In-Universe Perspective, Paganism, Poetry, Polytheism, Social Darwinism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 14:43:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14696319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argonometra/pseuds/Argonometra
Summary: A series of poems aboutRyouridou's pantheon.





	Hymns to the Directional Gods

The Spotted God is muscular,  
And chases human prey.  
The Silent God is tranquil,  
And moves all night and day.  
The City God is elegant,  
Watching from far away-  
The Talking God* is generous,  
A warm and welcome bay.

Tusks for gentle Selva,  
Whose voice is loud and clear!  
Fearless Jaguar demands  
The skin of cats and deer.  
Incense burns for Mathildra  
In lofty marble halls.  
And bells are pinned for Semu  
On every market stall.

Bless the East, that smith of man  
Who stirs the very stars.  
Bless the West, that sentinel,  
Who marks his folk with scars*.  
Bless the North, that icy lord  
Of castles white and grey*.  
Bless the South, that traceless maw  
Whose home is endless day.

**Author's Note:**

> * A title which is copied from Issaries, a _RuneQuest_ character. No relation (although I advise anyone who likes _Ryouridou_ to check out _King Of Dragon Pass_ , a game that is also about primeval tribes struggling with the gap between survival and civilization).
> 
> * The idea (an intentionally morbid one, as befits the culture of Forest Edge) is that Selva is merciful to give _only_ scars, because gods like Jaguar cull the 'weak' immediately- and leave no bones behind to be buried, hence the "traceless maw" comment. It is believed in FE that scars are a natural part of a hunter's learning process and help motivate them to become stronger.
> 
> * We don't actually know anything about the northern god yet, other than the fact that his people are assholes, pale-skinned, and rule everyone else, so I just expanded on those things to keep the poems comprehensive. I _think_ his name is Mathildra because that's the name of the northern land and all the other gods are named after the lands they rule (or the other way around), but if canon contradicts this I will update the fic accordingly.


End file.
